Child
by Kieno0324
Summary: During his time in Hong Kong, Jirou meets someone after his encounter with Cassa. Years later, the child, now grown, is still grateful for what he did. Slight JirouxMimiko


_Okay, I'm really nervous. This was the first time that I've posted a Black Blood Brothers story, let alone write one. So please, bear with me and if I got any facts wrong don't hesitate to let me know. I hope you'll review._The scent of death was all too familiar to him. He ignored the destruction as he walked down the streets. His whole body was still stinging from his encounter with Cassa and he would rather not encounter any other form of life. Returning to the safe zone was out of the question. Ryu-dono had given him the opportunity to leave and fight. He would do just that, after that...he would see where the future led.

* * *

He could hear the voices of those dying, hear their hearts as they slowly quit beating and supporting their life. He tightened his hand around his sword sheath as he quietly walked through the desolate streets. He could hear the cries of those that were close to those dying. He knew how they felt and gritted his teat, reveling in the sound of his teeth pressing against each other.

"KAA-SAN!!" he started at the Japanese term for 'mother'. He hadn't heard the term since he had been there, years and years ago. Before Alice. He turned and shook his head. He was imagining things, maybe the strain had finally caused him to snap completely.

"KAA-SAN!! OPEN YOUR EYES!!" the voice screamed. Jirou frowned before shaking his head. He just had to ignore the sound. In this day and age it wasn't unusual to hear someone crying for a loved one that has most certainly passed on. There was nothing you could do to stop it. Jirou knew that, it was a hard lesson to learn.

"No!! Kaa-san!!" the voice was dying away into soft sobs. He didn't know why, wasn't able to explain it to anyone, but his feet decided to head towards the soft sobbing. He wasn't even consciously aware of making the decision, he was sure that he hadn't made the decision.

He wasn't surprised at the scene that met his eyes. It was one that was seen almost every day in Hong Kong. A young girl, he was slightly surprised as he realized she was Japanese, had laid across her mother's body. He could see the bullet holes in the body's legs as the child was hiding the woman's torso and face from him. He could still smell the warmth of her blood. She hadn't been dead long.

The child heard his footsteps and was off the woman's body in an instant. He saw the wooden stake she held in her hand. He frowned, so the mother had known what her attackers were. Either vampires not on the humans side or Kowloon Children had committed the crime. Neither was an appealing option as he was now faced with a pissed off eight year old.

"Get away from her!" the child screamed. Jirou blinked, silently amused as the child waved the stake around. Almost as though she thought it would protect her from those that had killed her mother.

"I'm not near her." he said. The child looked at the space between them and realized it was at least twelve feet. She narrowed her eyes before standing up. Jirou was able to see the body and stopped a growl. There were bite marks all up and down the woman's arm. Since she wasn't rising from the dead, Jirou knew that the attackers were regular vampires that had drained her dry.

"Then get away! I'll kill you if I have to!" the child cried. Jirou took a step towards her and he frowned as he saw that the girl's legs were shaking. It was then that he realized that while she was trying to protect her mother's body, she was scared to death.

"I'm not on their side, the ones who did this to your Kaa-san." he told her and she blinked. He watched as she lowered the stake. He kept eye contact with her and she slowly nodded before kneeling back at her mother's side. He watched as she took her pink jacket off and began to clean her mother's face. He made no movement towards her, knowing that she still didn't trust him completely.

"AAGGHH!!" he turned as he heard the cry. He watched as the building across the street from where they stood exploded. And from it hundreds of Kowloon Children leaped. He hissed before running to meet them, his sword exposed. He heard their desperate cries as his blade, the blade that had helped earn him the name 'Gin Tou', cut through each one.

"Wah!! HELP!!" he turned at the scream and growled. Two Kowloon Children had grabbed her, probably wanting her as a snack. He started towards them and felt his eyes narrow as one bared his fangs.

"Don't even think it." he hissed as he was on them suddenly. He heard the girl squeak at the sudden sight. He cut through both Kowloons and had turned back to the others. He dashed forward again and only stopped when he was sure they were all dead and gone.

"Arigatou, vampire-san." came a whisper from behind him. He whirled around and blinked as he saw the child standing behind him with her head bowed. He had forgotten that she was Japanese and the one word made his heart twinge in pain. He had long forgotten what home was like, even though it had been a year since Cassa had betrayed them. He shook his head, he refused to think of that time.

"You should get to your father. Being out here by yourself is dangerous." he told her coolly before they both looked up as they heard footsteps. Jirou immediately relaxed as he recognized one of the soldiers from the safety zone Ryu-dono had created. They were undoubtedly doing a sweep for survivors.

"Who are you?" the girl's attention was away from him for the moment as she assessed the new man. Jirou looked at the dead woman before taking off the brown raggedy cloak he had and covering the woman. He took one last glance at the girl before walking away quietly. He wouldn't see her again.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself!" the soldier scolded the young girl. She frowned before turning and felt her eyes widen. The black headed vampire was gone and she tilted her head. He had been there only a few moments ago. Why had he left? She smirked, she'd find him again. She glanced at her mother and felt her eyes widen even more when she saw the woman was covered by a brown cloak.

'I have to find him so that I can thank him.' she told herself as she scowled. If that vampire thought he could get away that easily, he was sorely mistaken!

* * *

Mimiko watched as Jirou tried to cajole Kotarou to not take the large bear with him to work. Mimiko knew it wouldn't work. She gave a soft smile as she watched the brothers argue and Kotarou pulled his brother's hat off. Mimiko felt her heart stop. It usually did whenever she saw him without his hat. It usually reminded her of what had happened years ago.

'Maybe that's why I fought so hard for someone to let them join the Special Zone. Because he had showed that respect for my mother.' she thought as she continued to watch the quarrel. She gave a soft sigh as she stepped in to diffuse the situation.

"Really, Jirou-san, he's ten. Give him a chance to act like a kid. He wants to take the bear, I don't see why he can't." she said. She watched as Jirou scowled at her and realized that he wasn't pleased that she was taking the younger boy's side.

"Fine then. When he gets sick of carrying it around, _you_ can lug it around. I'm not doing it." he pouted. Mimiko laughed as Kotarou gave a cry of joy and hurried off to get the toy. Mimiko looked at Jirou and smiled brightly. He blinked at the smile and wonder what she was so jolly about.

"Don't worry, vampire-san. I think he'll take care of the bear himself." she walked off and missed his look of recognition on his face.

'That child!'

* * *

_As to as why Mimiko was in Hong Kong, I don't know. I just thought it was a cute idea. I don't think it did a very good job but I don't think there's enough fandom for this anime! And it's so awesome!!_


End file.
